brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Egyptian Holiday
|Starring = *Austen Cooke *Jeff Scot Carey |Genre = *Comedy *Adventure |Running time = 8:35 |Language = |Watch Now = *YouTube *YouTube (censored) }} Egyptian Holiday is a comedy brickfilm by Spencer Katz. It follows a group who explore an ancient Egyptian ruin.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsaOKD9E0qM Egyptian Holiday on Youtube] It was Katz's first brickfilm project, although he made some smaller films, including Ham on Set, in preparation for it and during its production.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIVwYX4LE-U The Ruby on YouTube][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk8seaLYl-w Adventure on YouTube] Plot A group of three explorers, headed by Dr. Theodore Auguste, arrive in a truck at an ancient Egyptian ruin in search of the pharaoh's treasure. While the other two members of the group, Owen and Ahkmed, both have a low opinion of Auguste, Ahkmed believes he will make them rich. The group head inside, with Owen hauling Auguste's supply of Chardonnay. They spot a prominent lever, but Auguste anticipates a trap and instead instructs Owen to push a statue at the side of the room. Behind it, they find a small cache of gold coins. When Ahkmed moves to grab the coins, a spear shoots from the wall, killing him. Owen and Auguste then try the lever, which opens the way further into the complex. The two discover a long room leading up to a large ruby. Owen is concerned about traps, but Auguste removes the jewel from its display. A door closes behind them and the floor of the room begins to rise. Hurriedly searching for an escape route, Owen pulls a lever, opening a hole in the floor, which Auguste falls down. Owen follows, though he cannot find Auguste. He is abruptly chased by a swarm of spiders. Eventually, he spots Auguste again and stops. The spiders run past him, ignoring him. The two continue past rows of skeletons to the pharaoh's burial chamber. The body suddenly comes alive, but Owen defeats it with a Chardonnay bottle. The other skeletons descend on the room. By accident, Auguste places his hat on a hidden switch. This causes a platform to rise up, with Owen on it. He is left alone outside. He drops the ruby and it is stolen by a scorpion. Owen walks off, drinking from one of the Chardonnay bottles. Cast *Austen Cooke - Owen Allen, Ahkmed Eizsands *Jeff Scot Carey - Dr. Theodore Auguste *Victoria Rivera - Spiders[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1954409/ IMDB page on Egyptian Holiday] *Sam Mordenga - Scorpions Crew *Spencer Katz - Director, Animator *Colin A. Clark - Composer *Joshua Griffith - Music mixing and mastering *Michael J. Sassano - Production Sound Awards The film was nominated in eight judging categories of the 2011 Bricks in Motion Awards, winning three of them. |- | colspan="1" rowspan="8"| | colspan="1" rowspan="8"|Bricks in Motion Awards |Best Film |Nominated |- |Best Animation |Won |- |Best Cinematography |Nominated |- |Best Sound Design |Won |- |Best Set Design |Won |- |Best Original Score |Nominated |- |Best Vocal Performance |Nominated |- |Best Ensemble Cast |Nominated |- References Category:English-language brickfilms Category:2011 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Spencer Katz Category:Brickfilms included in The Bricks in Motion Collection Category:Brickfilms featured in the Bricks in Motion documentary Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Comedy brickfilms Category:Adventure brickfilms